


Over The Waterfall

by reveneration



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveneration/pseuds/reveneration
Summary: A collection of JuHaku drabbles, from themes to prompts to one-shots.





	1. Massage

“You’re terrible at this, just stop.” Hakuryuu groans and swats at Judar’s hands that are poorly and rather harshly rubbing his neck. “Weren’t you pampered as a kid? You should be better at this.”

“You’re so ungrateful. I’m a treasure and you should be glad I’m doing this at all.” Judar huffs and sits back down on their bed, his bangs sticking up as he blows up in exasperation. He squints at Hakuryuu and then stands to half stumble across the dimly lit apartment, grabbing a bottle of oil. “Give me one more chance okay? I can do this!”

Hakuryuu can’t say no when Judar looks so determined. He rolls back onto his front and doesn’t make a sound when Judar sits on his hips and shifts the sheets around. His hands, damp with a little oil, slide up his spine and up to his neck. His fingers splay across his shoulders and he leans down to kiss the side of Hakuryuu’s neck.

“I’ll be gentler. You know it’s not in my nature.” His low chuckle sends a shiver through Hakuryuu’s body. “You’ve worked hard today. I need to spoil you more.”

“Since when are you the romantic?” Hakuryuu smirks. “It’s cute. You should do it more. It almost makes me think you’re not a total asshole.”

Judar digs his nails into Hakuryuu’s side. “Don’t make me be mean, Hakuryuu. I can make this a happy ending.” 

Hakuryuu pauses, and then tilts his head to the side. “...Alright. One more chance. Better keep that tongue in check... and those nails.” The warm palms against his back feel good, he has to admit. Judar is trying, even if his lets his mouth run. It’s even a bit relaxing...

Hakuryuu doesn’t remember how it ends, only that he wakes feeling the tense muscles of his back uncoiled and rested. Curled against his side with a bottle of oil still loosely held in his hand, Judar sleeps restfully. For just a while longer, Hakuryuu can enjoy his snoring, disheveled boyfriend and appreciate the favour. Maybe he’ll owe him a massage in return. Maybe.


	2. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: light bloodplay and mentions of vomit

Hakuryuu’s mouth is bloody. He’s bloodstained and battered, barely standing on his own two legs while he staggers away from the rim of the explosion. He hits the ground with his palms scraping the earth, vomiting and gasping for breath. With the blood and sick and smell of death, he laughs. He laughs until the hysterical sound of his victory rings around them. 

Judar leans against his staff and cocks a brow. “Someone’s happy. The neck biting was a nice touch. Kinky.” Judar leans down and tilts his head. “You alright? Hakuryuu?”

Hakuryuu reaches up and grips Judar’s arm, shaking as he stands again. He grabs Judar’s shoulders and hauls him in for a kiss, mouth still wet with blood and bile. Here, next to the rubble of his home, Hakuryuu demands everything from Judar with a kiss.

It’s disgusting, and Judar doesn’t care. He begs for it in the way he grabs at Hakuryuu’s destroyed clothes and pulls him closer and closer, tearing at him like an animal while they desperately circle each other and try to find a reason to cling to this high for a little while longer. Maybe they’re not perfect, but they’ve won half the battle and that’s enough. Judar can fit his hands around the wounds on Hakuryuu’s body and sink his nails in, digging out the dirt and disgust his mother left under his skin. He kisses away the traces she left on his lips and hungrily laps at the blood left lingering on his chin. Vile… it’s so disgusting to think about how she’s touched what belongs to him and him alone. This is _his_ king. _His_ Hakuryuu.

“Sore? You won’t be.” Judar nearly growls in satisfaction, licking at Hakuryuu’s palm when it comes to cup his cheek. “You taste good.” He takes two fingers into his mouth and moans at the metallic bite across his tongue. It doesn’t matter if they fuck in the trees, it doesn’t… because he needs this and he _needs_ Hakuryuu and the power he drips with. He’s hard and his blood is warm on Judar’s cheek, seeping from his cracked lips while his fingers dig into the scar across his stomach as if to draw out the moment when it all came together and they fell into the blissful dark.

His collar is damp and torn. Then it’s on the ground… Gods above and below this is more than Judar could ever want, when he’s slick with sweat and the taste of power lingers on his lips, dripping red and dark in the fading light.

“This is what we wanted. You’re an Emperor now.”

Hakuryuu laughs. “We’ve won.”

“Soon… The war isn't won yet, Hakuryuu. But soon… soon you’ll change the world.”


	3. Say it First

“What?”  
  
Judar wrinkles his nose and scowls when Hakuryuu smiles. “Stop it! It’s weird. You look stupid and giggly.” Judar rolls onto his stomach and gathers his pillow close. “I can feel you looking!”

“Can’t I admire you?” Hakuryuu lays his hand on Judar’s back and sighs in content, rubbing circles up his spine. “You look nice when you’re flushed.”

“I don’t do that romantic shit,” he grumbles, burying his face in his pillow. “…You’re still grinning like an ass, aren’t you?” Judar dares to peek up, and nearly throws his pillow at that stupid, handsome, attractive, nice - “ _Hakuryuu!_ ” 

“Why are you so embarrassed?” Hakuryuu inches closer and lays his head next to Judar’s shoulder. “We’re done dirtier things, you know.” He snorts and coaxes Judar in for a kiss, huffy mumbles and all. “I’ve missed you. That’s all.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” Judar stares back in confusion. They’d just been at dinner before sneaking away into Hakuryuu’s room, hoping to hide away from the prying eyes of the royal family. “You’re not making any sense.”

“You’re further away than you think.” The silence that follows isn’t uncomfortable, but it leaves Judar to wonder just what he means. It’s not like Hakuryuu to be cryptic, but the way he looks so pleased tells Judar it’s not an answer he’ll get just by whining for it.

A few minutes pass, and Hakuryuu squeezes his waist. Judar already knows he’ll be sharing his bed until dawn pulls him away for whatever boring tasks he’ll be dragged into doing. The comfortable noises of late palace life calm the heat in his cheeks for the time being.

“You never say it first.”

Judar opens one eye and tucks his free arm under his head while his other lays protective around his lover’s body. “Don’t talk like that.” The usual giddiness in his voice drops, and he speaks with deliberate care. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I can’t really -”

“I know.” Hakuryuu brushes his fingers across Judar’s bangs and tucks a loose strand behind his ear. “It’s okay. I know you do, I’m not worried.” Judar can’t help but admire the tender look in his eyes, a look reserved only for him in the private moments of their emotional intimacy, and a look he’s never lost despite the effects of time on their lives. Like this, Judar understands.

“You can’t say that again, though!” Judar closes his eyes again and grins as he curls into the warmth of the bed. “Because I love you.”


	4. Ink and Metal

Judar’s first tattoo was a black sparrow on his right wrist. Hakuryuu sat with him on his eighteenth birthday, saying it was a stupid idea, but held his opposite hand all the same and admitted it looked nice. At that time, Hakuryuu couldn’t have guessed just how much of a love for ink his boyfriend would have.

Next, it was the piercings. Ears. Nose. Then his septum and lip and a few dermals here and there. The black ink began to creep up his arms and along his back in winding patterns that Hakuryuu would touch in the early mornings and think back to the days he’d sit for hours laughing with the tattoo artists over stories of school or every day life while Judar sat patiently (to his surprise) for hours at a time.

Hakuryuu can’t say that the idea of tattoos and needles through his body was appealing, but took great joy in getting his own matching black bird on his left wrist a few years later, a tribute to the most… interesting person in his life.

No, maybe on himself Hakuryuu doesn’t need the extra artwork (his scars are plenty for him, and that’s not even getting to his missing limbs), but on Judar, well… That’s another story.

He’s beautiful when he’s splayed out for him to admire. Sharp lines across his chest in bursting black patterns, winding down his sides like vines. A black crown over his heart and a pattern of constellations down one arm, with a dragon across his upper left shoulder that melts into the stars of Draco. There’s smaller ones along his body, most with unique meanings, such as the wand on his left calf for his love of fantasy films or the delicate flowers on his right side and lower back in memory of his first long vacation with Hakuryuu to the islands. However, Hakuryuu’s favourite is the symmetrical set of sparrows on his hips, with small dermals marking the eyes of each bird.

Just a bit lower, and Hakuryuu notes this with perverse glee as he rolls down Judar’s boxers, is a intimate piercing that sends a shiver through Judar’s body when the tip of Hakuryuu’s tongue dances across his clit, teasing the metal ball end with a flick. He’s rewarded with a moan and an arch of hips up against his eager and hungry mouth. It’s going to be a fun night, if he’s already wet and eager from the admiration alone. 

It isn’t every day that one gets to touch priceless artwork, right?

Hakuryuu kisses the spider lilies on his inner thigh and turns him over to watch the ink ripple across his spine while he’s fucked into the sheets, muscles rolling and shuddering and making the rich colours of the back of the dragon dance. Somehow, the sweat adds to the patterns and metal he’s decorated himself with, or perhaps it’s his look of shock when he’s rewarded with another round of oral sex despite his fucked state.

He yelps and immediately grins with giddiness. “You prick. That’s what you’ve been hiding for the last two weeks.”  
  
Hakuryu runs the barbell of his tongue piercing across his lips in reply before he dips his head back down between his boyfriend’s thighs. 

Yes, touching the artwork is way more fun.


	5. If You Jump, I Jump

There’s only here and now. No yesterday. Not even a tomorrow. Everything that they are is what happens in this moment, where their palms map out the world they’ve walked as they spend a moment wrapped in a private embrace long since lost, but comfortable in its renewal.

The wind feels crisp and warm, carrying the faint scent of spice and fresh rain threatening to fall. There is nothing in these precious seconds that can shake Hakuryuu from the choked swelling in his chest that lumps into his throat with blissful relief. This, right here, is happiness.

He doesn’t like to think about the days he mourned and the years it ached, not when he finds purchase and the taste of peaches in the lips that so perfectly brush across his own. This is real, and so is he. His magi, returned to him from the impossible unknown. While this isn’t the end, this is a new start.  
  
“They’re white.”

“Are you angry?” Hakuryuu catches Judar’s laugh on his lips and he smiles. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’ll complain when I’m done,” he mutters, threading a hand through Hakuryuu’s hair and pulling him in for another kiss. 

No smart remark. No sneer. For a while, Judar is open to him and Hakuryuu takes it all in stride. For a while, they can be like this, and there’s no shame in the way he feels to be reunited with the part of his heart he’d lost in a time that feels like another life. 

“We still have to destroy her.” Judar’s words bring his mind back to the fixed point in the near future that creeps closer in the shadows. A threat to be faced like they had before. Yet this time… this time, Hakuryuu won’t let Judar go, a promise he makes with a resigned kiss to Judar’s throat.

“If we jump, they’ll be no going back,” he says.

Judar’s lips form a smile against Hakuryuu’s cheek. “So will you jump with me?”


	6. Eyes

Judar’s eyes have changed since Hakuryuu first met him. The genuine spark of joy glossed over into a look of dark content and perverse anger, only masked by the dim light left lingering behind his gaze. The hollow, near soulless look that he gets in those moments of exhaustion and defeat. He knows Judar’s like hasn’t been the example of heaven, but there’s no signs of the boy Hakuryuu knew when Kou was rising empire left in the rings of his eyes.

Glee isn’t glee. It’s a look of despair and desperation to unleash the itch crawling in his veins. Judar’s eyes are glassy when all is said and done, staring straight ahead to a point Hakuryuu can’t see. He was ten when he parted his lips, nearly blue from freezing rain, and told Hakuryuu they made him do  _ things.  _ Things. It wasn’t long before those bright eyes turned dark and his fall into depravity was complete. Since then, since that boy with the bright eyes had burned himself so deeply into Hakuryuu’s mind, he’s chased it ever since.

“Are you okay?”

Judar blinks at the ceiling and turns his head towards Hakuryuu, scanning his face before his eyes rest on his lips and he leans in to claim them. “Stop asking.” 

Hakuryuu sighs against his mouth, gripping the hair at the base of his scalp to draw him closer. “You’re not okay.”

“I am.”

“Don’t lie to me. That’s an order.”

Judar’s eyes flash, even if just for a moment. A defiant, impish look that casts a ripple of light across the deep reds of his iris. “It’s been a long day. My emperor is being annoying. I want to sleep but he’s too busy making doll eyes at me.” Judar cocks a brow and props himself up on one elbow. “If you keep looking at me your face will get stuck in that stupid look.”

Hakuryuu presses a hand against Judar’s chest, fingers splaying across his upper chest and grazing the base of his neck. “Did it feel good? Killing her?”

"Yes.” The way Judar exhales is shaky and nearly pleasured. “Watching you was almost as fun as doing it myself.” That hunger rises in his eyes, jaws gaping at Hakuryuu’s very soul. “I feel free of her. Imagine what else we can do. What you can become.” The hunger simmers, dripping with bared teeth and blazing fire, maw agape and yearning to consume. The spiraling desire burns in his eyes that reflect the silver moonlight that filters through their room.

Hakuryuu chases it down the rabbit hole, just as hungry and wanting to follow after the glimmer he sees in his lover’s eyes, not yet lost under the weight of his depravity. Wild and reckless in every way, Hakuyuu yearns for it. 

Perhaps it’s not just that red twinkle he’s been chasing after all. Time is a funny thing.


End file.
